


The Spider's Mate

by GintaxAlvissforever



Series: Inktober Halloween Fics 2017 [10]
Category: Super Smash Brothers, Xenoblade Chronicles, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Arachnophobia, Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Fanservice, Implied Relationships, Light BDSM, Original Character(s), Poisoning, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Swearing, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: Even when it's not the mating season for spiders, Arachne still finds a way to freak Reyn out. Making him wake up in a cobweb bed is just another way to terrorize the poor Homs and it's gotten to the point where Dark Pit has to intervene. Then again, this is the happiest Arachne has ever been with anyone…





	The Spider's Mate

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 10 of the writing version of Inktober. Today's theme is "cobweb". When I brought up how Shulk paid Reyn back, I meant with the arachnophobia. Really, I do need to work on the stories that centralize around these two. This is just a taste of their unusual relationship. Enjoy!

Dark Pit really didn't need to be reminded why he had hired Arachne as his vice captain. Originally, he did it to spare her from execution. Now, he wondered if it was even worth the effort with how much trouble she is causing him now.

As her name suggests, Arachne is one of the strongest spider demons around. Originally an assassin hired to kill Palutena, Arachne was spared only because Dark Pit pleaded to the Goddess of Light and Pit that she deserved a second chance. If the point of Dark Pit's division were to lessen the gap between angels and demons, then having one under his belt to atone for her crimes would be a perfect start. Palutena saw the value in that and spared her.

Back then Dark Pit never questioned Arachne. She swore she would never embarrass him after he saved her life. He believed her words but he was very naïve. Arachne was a demon after all.

Arachne had been on her best behavior until the fourth Smash Brothers tournament came around. Then all hell broke loose. There wasn't any particular fighter she was interested in. Rather, it was the friend of one of the fighters that caught her eyes.

Reyn was his name. He was Shulk's best friend who came to the mansion to cheer his friend on. Dark Pit somehow managed to befriend him despite Pit and Shulk being at odds. Arachne admired Reyn from a distance until she worked the courage to introduce herself. That was when she learned he had a huge case of arachnophobia and he couldn't stand near her without flipping out. To say she wasn't disappointed was a huge understatement. Yet, she was determined to make Reyn like her…even if it meant multiple attempts of trial and error. The current error sent Reyn to the hospital and was the only reason she was stuck with Dark Pit, alone in his room.

The spider demon went a little too far the previous night. In an attempt to scare him for the spirit of Halloween, she had accidentally poisoned him. It wasn't apparent until he wasn't waking up (and the fact his body was shivering). Shulk needed someone to blame and while he wanted to blame Pit, it was Dark Pit who would get the criticism. Because he wasn't watching his vice captain, she snuck into Reyn's room and hurt the redhead Homs. Pit warned Arachne that Shulk was complaining to Master Hand of all people about her actions and she needed to start thinking of writing an apology note very soon. That was why she was in the room alone with Dark Pit. Angry wasn't the word to describe Dark Pit's mood. Disappointment was closer but Arachne felt there was a word in between anger and disappointment.

"Arachne…" Dark Pit began. "You know why you're here."

"Yes, Li," Arachne hummed. She pretended like she didn't notice the dreary mood the dark angel was in.

"Explain to me why you attacked Reyn."

"It was just a prank, Li."

"…Does a prank include poisoning someone and sending them to the hospital?"

"What? I'm a happy face spider. My poison ain't lethal."

"That's not the point! Arachne, do you understand the shit I got from everyone else because of you?"

Dark Pit prepared to give Arachne a huge rant about her actions and the consequences that would follow. The spider demon chose to ignore the black angel. It was easy to zone out when she didn't feel the least bit apologetic for her actions.

* * *

_Arachne had her mind wander to what occurred the previous night. She knew what she did wrong but was pretending that she could do no wrong. The spider demon recalled how Reyn was staying at Smash Brothers Mansion for the month in order to look after Shulk. It really was an excuse to spend time with Dark Pit though. The dark angel was looking forward to hanging out with Reyn but Arachne wanted to remind Reyn why he shouldn't be spending October at the mansion. It was a no brainer that Reyn had a phobia of spiders and was scared of her in particular. What better way to kick start the pranking than to scare Reyn?_

_She was aware she went too far with her plan. A demon always did things in an excessive amount so could anyone really blame her? She waited for everyone to go to sleep before she snuck into Reyn's room. Arachne had learned how to break into people's room. She was a former assassin after all and she needed to learn of all the ways to sneak into the room in order to assassinate that person. She wasn't going to kill Reyn of course. She had something even better in store._

_The blonde demon got to work with spinning a web once she was inside the room. She needed to keep her prey where she wanted him but she also wanted to try out spinning a cobweb. The way Arachne shot web was different from other spiders. She shot it out of her nails and the web was often coated with electricity that woke up her victim before she landed the killing blow. She needed to be cautious this time around. Killing Reyn wasn't in her mind._

_Reyn was a heavy sleeper so it was ridiculously easy to shoot web underneath his body. It was even easier to lift his body. Webs were stronger than they appeared to be, so even someone as heavy as Reyn could be lifted off the ground. Arachne was careful how she wrapped the cobweb around his body. She needed to keep his arms and legs restraint as well as keeping him in a compromising position. Once she was done with that, she got to work with undoing his pants. She stopped at a specific point because she was more interested in messing with him than getting it on with him. Finally, Arachne loosened her clothes. All she needed to do was lift her shirt up and take off her points. The blonde demon wanted her belly button showing but restrained from showing off anymore skin. Her legs were nice to look at but the blank panties was all Reyn needed to see. Besides, she didn't want to scare Reyn yet. She had more arms than what she had now if she were to flick the bangs that blocked her forehead, he would see more eyes than he could count._

_Once she had finished exposing some of her skin, she crawled on top of Reyn and waited. He would wake up eventually._

_Arachne wanted him to wake up faster. She needed to see the terrified face he would make upon seeing her again. This would teach him not to ignore her._

"Wakey, wakey Reyn. You can't keep a girl waiting," she purred as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He still didn't wake up. "I guess I'm going to have to do this the hard way."

_Arachne bared her fangs and took dive at Reyn's neck like she was a vampire. She sank her teeth far enough to where she can leave a mark but not enough to draw blood. Sure enough, he reacted poorly and struggled to move his body. When it became clear he was stuck, Reyn was forced to slowly open his eyes._

" _Good evening sleepy head," Arachne hummed. "Miss me baby?"_

Reyn's eyes nearly gouged out of its eye sockets. His mind immediately registered that a spider was on him. Seeing how it was Arachne only made it worse. He opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out. He had a good reason for not screaming…particularly because he noticed the position the spider demon was in.

_"A-A-A-A-rachne…"_

" _Yes?"_

_There were so many things that rang through Reyn's head. Not like Arachne could read his mind. She decided to sit up and give Reyn a good view of her panties._

_"Reyn, I'm in need of a mate. You don't mind if I use you?" She asked in a seductive tone._

_His face becoming increasingly pale followed Reyn's face becoming as red as blood. Was it possible to gain color in the cheeks but lose color in your face overall?_

" _Reyn, you look really pale. Are you sick?"_

Arachne couldn't help but expose the other arms in her spider body once she reached out to feel his forehead. She only had six normal spider arms and two mechanical ones. Pit was to blame for that. If the image wasn't bad enough, Arachne flicked her bang to expose her eyes that leered at Reyn.

_At that moment, Arachne felt something hit her leg. It wasn't Reyn's leg in the slightest so she couldn't help but gasp at what poked her. She wouldn't be able to process what just happened as Reyn let out a horrifying, undignified scream that woke every person in the mansion (except Link and Tink. They were the heaviest of sleepers)._

_The worse part was because Pit and Dark Pit were the only ones on the fourth floor that they would be the first ones to barge into the room. Dark Pit immediately covered his eyes the moment Pit opened the door. Pit found his jaw almost drop to the ground._

" _Uh…this isn't…what it looks like…" Arachne laughed nervously. "Right Reyn?"  
_

_Reyn couldn't save her. The tall Homs had fainted after everything that happened. It only took a moment to realize that Arachne probably went too far with the bite and poisoned him thus contributing to the Homs passing out…_

* * *

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME ARACHNE?!"

Dark Pit's shouting made Arachne snap out of her thoughts. She rolled her eyes as a response.

"Honestly Arachne, you can't go around poisoning people!"

"That was an accident," Arachne admitted. "I wanted to wake him up."

"You also wanted to mate with him."

"No, I wanted to scare him."

"You did just that…" Dark Pit sighed. He wondered what was the point in taking sense in a demon. "If you know that Reyn is scared of you, why go through the trouble of doing that?"

"Because I'm a demon," Arachne answered with a cat smile. "Besides, its that time of month to prank others."

"You could have killed him."

"I didn't. Besides, how is he going to handle me if he can't handle a weak poison like that?"

Dark Pit didn't want to know where she was getting at. His cheeks threatened to turn red just thinking what Arachne wanted from his Homs friend.

"Uh…just…dammit! Just apologize to Reyn when he wakes up. No, I don't want you scaring him when you do that. Just flat out apologize for sending him to the hospital. I don't need others complaining about who I bring to the mansion…"

The black angel sounded so disappointed in his vice captain that Arachne had a hard time keeping her smile on her face.

"…You swore you would stay out of trouble," Dark Pit mumbled. "What made you do that?"

"I like Reyn," Arachne answered truthfully. "He's fun to mess with."

The young angel could not argue with that. Arachne may have been happy around him and Kaguya but he couldn't help but think how miserable she was when he wasn't in Skyworld to talk to her. Angels hated demons like her especially since she tried to assassinate Palutena. When she's in the Smash Brothers Realm, she's able to be herself despite being a demon. Hell, even if Reyn was scared of her, his attitude around her was slowly changing. Granted, as long as she didn't scare him while he was sleeping then it shouldn't be long before he can hold a decent conversation with her.

"…Just promise me you won't do this again."

"I won't Li. Promise."

Dark Pit doubted that. Then again, who was he to judge how demons acted around their crushes?

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with 2432 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. Angel Rule Number 4: Tolerance is the story where Dark Pit meets Arachne and recruits her. It happens in every timeline so Arachne is always going to lose two arms to Pit but in return devotes her life to Dark Pit.
> 
> 2\. Reyn has a phobia of spiders because of Shulk's prank on him as a kid. Originally, I did not know this when I had a spider demon be Dark Pit's vice captain. Now, it's hilarious because if Reyn wants to be friends with Dark Pit, he has to tolerate Arachne. As for Arachne's opinion of Reyn, she loves teasing him because of his fear but depending on the story determines if she's crushing mad hard on him or is just trolling him because she's a demon. This story implies both given all she had to do were walk into the guest room and wake him up and she would still get the same result. She just made it harder on Reyn because he was scared and horny.


End file.
